


lethe. (oblivion.)

by Anonymous



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Angst, Bittersweet Ending, F/F, Goodbyes, Romance, hinted arranged marriage, im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:27:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27688937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: When Jeongyeon falls, Nayeon is there for her.
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Yoo Jeongyeon
Comments: 8
Kudos: 13
Collections: Anonymous





	lethe. (oblivion.)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thiccyfishy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thiccyfishy/gifts).



> im so sorry for hurting them dhsjfh
> 
> for my bestie @thiccyfishy, ily <3

When Jeongyeon falls, Nayeon is there for her.

  
  


When it’s Jeongyeon’s time to go, to fall into the abyss that will spin her into oblivion for the rest of her life, Nayeon is there. She’s the one who holds Jeongyeon’s hand tightly and squeezes it, comforts her and holds her as the taller woman tries to hold back her tears. Nayeon is the one who tells her reassuring words and whispers sweet nothings into her ear.

  
  


All in all, Nayeon is, inevitably, also the one who sends her off.

  
  


It's a quick process. It goes a bit like this –

  
  


Jeongyeon stands with magenta flowers in her hands, grasping them tightly as she looks down at the abyss. It’s deep. Nayeon worries a bit, worries for Jeongyeon falling the wrong way and collapsing into a pool of her own blood.

  
  


But by the way Jeongyeon turns her head to look back at Nayeon and smiles at her, the older thinks it might not be that bad.

  
  


This is their parting. This is Jeongyeon’s parting from the heavens, to fall into the underworld and marry a deity from there, live the rest of her life in the dark abyss. It’s not optional – it’s mandatory, very important to the gods.

  
  


Nayeon doesn’t want Jeongyeon to leave. Nobody does, the flower goddess was special in her own way and everyone loved her.

Nayeon has heard of people who chose to rebel and stay. She’s heard of how life went on, how nothing happens to anyone else but them. They’re there one day, and then poof, the next they’re gone.

  
  


Nobody knows what’s happened to them, but Nayeon assumes it’s nothing good. She doesn’t want that for Jeongyeon, doesn’t want the love of her life to disappear off to god knows where.

  
  


Jeongyeon has thought about it before. It took Nayeon weeks to convince her not to do it just in time for her passing.

  
  


The younger goddess looks back down into the abyss. Her long, silky white dress flows with the wind, brown hair tucked into a bun with several flowers decorating it. Her bangs rest peacefully on her forehead, where the two small pieces of curly hair stand out, something other goddesses could never pull off.

  
  


Nayeon adores Jeongyeon. She thinks that the taller is absolutely gorgeous, flawless, even the nasty bits of her are beautiful.

  
  


She’s never met anyone who could compare.

  
  


Jeongyeon looks back up to Nayeon to give her another small smile, spreading her blinding white wings out. Nayeon returns the smile with a wider one, tears brimming in her eyes. They don’t say a word – They’ve said their goodbyes and their “I love you”’s already, there’s no need to say much more.

  
  


Nayeon captures the taller woman’s lips onto her’s, and they share a long, meaningful kiss before Jeongyeon pulls away and tucks Nayeon’s hair behind her ears. There’s tears in her eyes, too, but neither of them dare let them fall. There is no time for sorrow; this is Jeongyeon’s fate, and they have to accept it, whether they like it or not.

  
  


Jeongyeon takes a deep breath and waves a bit at Nayeon before turning on her heels and dives into the abyss. Nayeon watches, letting the tears fall as soon as Jeongyeon is out of her sight.

  
  


She smiles weakly.

  
  


When Jeongyeon falls, Nayeon is there for her. But when it is time for Nayeon to pass, she will not have anyone by her side.

  
  


She doesn’t seem to mind, though. A few thousand years and she’ll see the flower goddess again,  _ her _ goddess. Even if Jeongyeon is already married to someone else.

  
  


They  _ will _ see each other again. It will be okay.

  
  


When Nayeon passes, she won’t have anyone by her side – Only the remains of Jeongyeon’s presence is what will comfort her through it all.


End file.
